Static
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: VN-GO is a lousy teacher, but Vi is also a rotten student. And trouble rears its ugly head when HAN-S comes for a visit.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WALL-E, it belongs to Pixar/Disney. Vi, however is mine. If you'd like to borrow her for whatever reason, don't be afraid to ask. I'll probably say yes, as long as ya agree to let me know where to find whatever you're doing with her once you're done!

So, finally finished this fic. Why do I always seem to take the longest on fics about VN-GO and Vi? Sheesh. Oh well. Same as always, code in italics, English in quotes. Can't really think of anything else to say about it now, so go on and read.

"**Static"  
****By Skylark Starflower  
****Started April 30, 2009  
****Finished May 31, 2009**

WALL-E's trailer was too small and too dark to work as a proper art studio. Now that VN-GO had an apprentice and actual canvas, he needed better lighting and more space to work with. So it was that the paint bot was the first of the rejects to move out on his own.

The Captain had helped him find his studio after VN-GO and Vi finished cleaning up the graffiti. It was a fairly large building, built in the first couple weeks of re-colonization and used temporarily for storage before being abandoned when the humans found use for the items being stored there. It had lots of space and big barn-like doors to let in light. It lacked things like toilets and a kitchen, but as VN-GO was a robot, he didn't need those things. It was perfect for his needs.

He hadn't been happy since he'd moved in. Ever since he had acquired his new apprentice, things had gone steadily downhill for him. Currently, he was banging his head against a wall in frustration.

_No, no, no! That's not it at all! Where's your light source coming from?_

Vi looked at him strangely and replied as she pointed to her painting. _From here and here. Isn't it obvious?_

_Gah! Your subjects are outside! There should only be one source of light!_

_Who says it's Earth?_

That shut VN-GO up. He stared at her blankly for several moments before turning back to her painting again. _Uh… what IS that, anyway?_

_I dunno._

_How can you not know? You're the one who painted it, dude!_

_You told me to be creative and challenge myself._

_This is not what I meant!_

Grumbling, VN-GO moved off to the corner where he tended to sit whenever he got too stressed out. He understood that Vi had a different style than he did, and that was fine. He just didn't know how to teach, and she had an annoying habit of finding ways to throw his attempts back in his face.

Vi followed him. _Then why don't you explain? I can't learn unless I understand, right?_

VN-GO wanted to tell her that he didn't believe she ever would, but as annoying as Vi could be, he couldn't bring himself to be unjustly mean to her. It wasn't like she was doing any of this on purpose to frustrate him. As it was, he didn't have an answer for her.

_Could you just leave me alone, please?_

Vi backed off. She was used to VN-GO's moods, after several days living with him. He had allowed her to stay after she explained to him how lonely she was staying back in her kiosk on the Axiom. That was only part of the truth, but she didn't want to admit that she didn't want to be on the star liner anymore because she hated it there.

VN-GO's mood this time was new, however. He seemed almost sullen; Vi was used to him being angry or sarcastic most of the time. She knew she was the reason he was always upset, but she wasn't trying to annoy him. She was honestly trying to make him happy. She liked him, and didn't want to see him upset.

_Sorry._

Her tone surprised VN-GO and he turned to glance at her as Vi went back to her canvas. She sounded sincere, but almost bitter. He sighed, frustration draining away to be replaced with a feeling of regret. Vi was irritating, annoying and weird, but he was trying his best to be nice. He started in surprise as she took her paint brushes and started to angrily splatter over her earlier work.

_Hey, what are you doing? Stop that._

_Why? It doesn't matter, you don't like it anyway._

_What are you talking about? It doesn't matter if I like it; it's your painting, dude._

She turned and tossed her brushes in his face. _Then why are you always telling me I'm wrong?_

VN-GO lowered his head. _Look, I'm not trying to tell you that you're wrong. I've never taught before, and I'm doing my best to adapt. It's just frustrating when you take everything I say and twist it into something I didn't expect._

_But isn't that creativity?_

_Yeah, but…_ VN-GO trailed off with a sigh, unable to find a way to put into words what he wanted to say. Instead, he settled for the truth. _Look, I don't think this is going to work out._

He expected her to get angry. He expected her to yell at him, and hold him to his promise, but she didn't. Instead, she drew back in shock. In a way, it was worse than the yelling ever could have been.

_You're giving up on me?_ Vi's tone was hurt, and a little scared.

_No way! That's not it at all! I just can't deal with this…_

_Yes, you can! I promise I'll stop being difficult, just don't kick me out!_ Vi's attitude had changed to full blown panic, and VN-GO wasn't sure why. He was about to ask when a sudden knocking came from the door.

Distracted from each other, the two robots turned to the door as the Captain poked his head inside. He waved, smiling. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. May I come in?"

VN-GO nodded, Vi moving away to a far corner. She was still a little afraid of the Captain. McCrea let himself in and walked to the paint bot's side before giving him a friendly pat.

"I hate to bring this up, but I was up in the Repair Ward a few days ago and saw your other masterpiece. I'm going to have to ask you to remove it."

_Now?_ VN-GO asked before he remembered McCrea couldn't understand him.

"Now, please. I've already put it off long enough," McCrea responded as though he had. After spending some time with the painter, the Captain had a basic understanding of his personality, and suspected his response.

VN-GO cast about for something to write on before settling for the wall when nothing else presented itself. "Cann ewe giv mi one minut, pleas?"

"Go ahead," replied McCrea. "There's no rush."

VN-GO nodded his thanks to the Captain before turning around to find Vi. She was still hiding over in a corner, as far away from the man as she could get.

_What's up with you?_

_The Captain doesn't like me!_

_That's nonsense. McCrea likes everyone._

_I swear he doesn't like me!_

VN-GO just sighed. _Believe what you want. Either way, I have to go for a while. You'll be okay by yourself?_

Vi didn't seem too happy about it, but she nodded. _Please don't take too long._

VN-GO cocked his head. _Would you rather come with me? _He had noticed Vi's rather odd reactions when it came to being left alone in the last few days. She was even more frightened of the idea of returning to the Axiom; it was going to be difficult to get her to go back to recharge, her fear was so strong.

Vi shook herself violently. _No way! I'll wait here!_

_Okay… I shouldn't be too long. You can practice your painting while I'm gone, if you'd like._

_Yeah…_

Vi went about setting up a new canvas to create upon as VN-GO headed back to the Captain. Using the wall as his paper once more, he wrote, "Reedy two gogh."

The Captain couldn't help laughing at VN-GO's particular grammar error this time as he begun to follow the paint bot back to the Axiom. It wasn't that he didn't trust VN-GO, but he still had the obligation to watch over him to make sure the job got done.

The studio fell silent as the two drew further and further away, leaving Vi all alone. Only the paint was left to keep her company. With a sigh, she lifted brush to canvas and began to paint. She had never put such feeling into any of her work before; depression seemed to be a good muse for her.

Four brightly coloured PR-T units took shape on her canvas, each a different colour from the others, and none pink. It had been so many years since she had last seen the four, yet she had retained a sharp memory of each.

It was almost an hour before she considered her painting complete, and still VN-GO hadn't returned. Being alone scared her; she had been alone for over five hundred years, no other robot until now being able to stand her odd behaviour long enough to really get to know her. VN-GO was the first, and now she was attached to him and didn't like to be away from his side for long periods.

She couldn't bring herself to admit to VN-GO how she felt about him, though. She didn't know how he felt about her, and getting him to even let her stay at the studio had been a trial. She was afraid that the moment she told him, he would freak out. She liked him, but he seemed to only be tolerating her. She couldn't blame him for it; she knew how clingy and weird she was.

She stared at her painting for several moments before sighing, turning to slop paint over it. Before she could, another knock came at the door. She knew it wasn't VN-GO because he didn't bother to knock before entering his own home. She didn't feel like entertaining guests.

_Go away or the Dark Spirits will install Windows 95 as your operating system!_

_I'd like to see them try._

The door creaked open to admit HAN-S. The massage bot glanced around, looking for VN-GO. Spotting Vi, he gave her a wave. _Hey, where's the painter?_

Out of all VN-GO's friends, HAN-S was Vi's least favourite. She didn't much care for his attitude. _I don't try to understand Master Gates' plan for this world._

HAN-S gave her a funny look. _I'm just looking for VN-GO. EVE asked me to find him. Do you know where he is?_

_Not for sure. Nothing in life is ever for sure, except obsolescence and taxes._

Vi had never dealt with HAN-S on her own before, and though she knew about his temper, she didn't know how dangerous it could be to annoy him. She was unaware of what she was doing, simply reacting as she always had when confronted with someone who made her nervous.

HAN-S growled. _Do you know where he is or not?_

Vi backed off. _He went to the Axiom with the Captain. He should be back soon._

_Good. Hope you don't mind if I wait here for him._ The way HAN-S said it, Vi knew he didn't mean it as a suggestion and that irritated her.

_Now look, you can't just waltz into a person's dark abode and act like you own it!_

HAN-S glared at her. _I can do what I want when I want, missy, and no bizarre little PR-T like you is gonna tell me otherwise._

Vi was so angry that she was able to drop her Mistress Vista persona, getting over her fear for the moment. _This is as much my home as it is VN-GO's, so as far as I'm concerned, I can kick you out if I want!_

X X X

"I hope your friend doesn't mind that I kept you away for so long. I didn't think it would take that long to clean up." McCrea was walking VN-GO home for no other reason than he felt like it. Even though the two had only recently met, they had already accepted each other as friends.

VN-GO did his best to approximate a shrug, given that he had no shoulders. He knew Vi would be waiting for him to return, much like a puppy, but she had to get used to it. He couldn't be around her all the time. Just the same, he was glad to be home.

The two were only steps away from the paint bot's home when they heard the angry bleeping. VN-GO, recognizing the voice and understanding what it was saying, jumped and began to move as fast as he could towards home. McCrea wasn't sure why he seemed so worried until he heard the agitated whirring of a massage bot's arms. As VN-GO pushed his way inside, there came a robotic shriek followed by a terrible crack and cacophony of crashes.

The Captain hurried inside to find out what was going on. He was greeted to the sight of HAN-S hovering a short distance away from a mess of spilled paint and other art supplies, Vi laying still on the floor and VN-GO staring in shock.

_…HAN-S, what did you do?_

_She… she asked for it… I…_ HAN-S slowly backed away, just as shocked by what he had done as the others were. He turned and zipped out the door, past McCrea. VN-GO let him go, hurrying over to Vi's side as the Captain joined him. The paint bot lowered his head and tapped the inactive PR-T unit.

_Vi?_

He hadn't really been expecting a response and so was not surprised when he didn't get one. He was surprised by the strange sense of calm washing over him. He wasn't panicking, but he was still upset. He turned to look at the Captain before lowering his head and writing a simple word on the floor.

"Help."

McCrea nodded and knelt as much as he could next to the two robots. He didn't know anything about robot repair, so he knew they had to get Vi to the Repair Ward. As he wrapped his arms around her in preparation to pick her up, he got a better look at the damage HAN-S had caused. The black PR-T's optical sensor was smashed, bits of the plastic littering the floor. It looked terrible, but he didn't doubt the Repair Ward bots could fix it.

With a grunt, the Captain lifted the broken robot and stood, preparing to carry her back to the Axiom. She wasn't as heavy as he'd expected, but by no means was she light. McCrea already couldn't move very fast, given his girth, and carrying Vi was going to slow him down more. VN-GO didn't seem to be rushed, but McCrea could tell the paint bot was still in shock. He had actually witnessed the attack; the Captain had only heard it.

"VN-GO, could you do me a favour?" The paint bot gave no indication of having heard McCrea, so he tried again. "Hey, VN-GO?" When he still didn't get a response, the Captain kicked him lightly. "VN-GO!"

The paint splattered robot finally noticed he was being talked to and lifted his head to regard McCrea questioningly.

"It would be a big help if you could find another robot to carry Vi. I don't think I'm going to be able to get much further with her."

For a moment, VN-GO just stared at him before the question finally sunk in and he nodded, heading off to find another robot to help. McCrea continued to carry Vi towards the Axiom, but she was getting heavier and he was getting tired.

It only took a few minutes before VN-GO returned, EVE and WALL-E following him. EVE quickly saluted the Captain before taking Vi from him and speeding off to the Repair Ward. WALL-E was patting VN-GO on the side, trying to comfort the obviously distraught paint bot. Without a word, the three followed after EVE.

X X X

EVE was fiddling around in the Repair Ward, examining things as she waited for the others to catch up. She had already delivered Vi to the Repair Ward bots, who were busily getting her back online, and now she had nothing to do.

There were things in the Repair Ward she had never known about before. Not only could the Repair Ward bots fix almost anything, they could do upgrades as well. It had given her an idea for something to talk to WALL-E about later, once they knew Vi was going to be okay, and after they had decided what was going to be done about HAN-S.

She and WALL-E had been the only ones home when VN-GO had come looking for help. M-O and D-FIB were off looking for their own place to live, as were BRL-A and PR-T. L-T and VAQ-M were off with other friends. EVE had sent HAN-S off to look for VN-GO.

In a way, EVE blamed herself for what happened to Vi. She should have just gone on her own, but she had been taking advantage of the opportunity to spend time alone with WALL-E. She couldn't have known Vi would be home alone.

EVE was starting to get bored when the three boys finally arrived. WALL-E tipped his head questioningly, asking after Vi. EVE shook hers, shrugging. The Repair Ward bots hadn't told her any news yet.

Everyone turned to watch VN-GO. He still seemed dazed, staring at the floor with his head tucked in as close to his body as it would go. They were worried about him, just as much as they were worried about Vi.

It was quiet save for the whir of the Repair bots' arms and the clinking of tools as they worked to fix the broken beautician bot. VN-GO slowly headed over to where Vi lay as she was being repaired.

_…you know, I've been in here too many times lately…_

The paint bot's tone was flat and quiet; he was still in shock. The others were worried about him, but they didn't know what to do. EVE drifted to his side.

_It'll be okay, VN-GO, you'll see._

His reaction was startling, hitting his head on the floor roughly. _I shouldn't have left her alone!_

"Hey, don't do that!" McCrea didn't know what the robots were saying; he just knew he didn't want to see his friend hurt himself for any reason. "We may be in the Repair Ward, but that doesn't mean you should damage yourself! Vi will be fine; the repair bots on the Axiom are the finest in the fleet."

VN-GO gave the Captain a sad look and shook his head. McCrea didn't understand. Before anything else could be said, the Repair bots chimed in.

"Repairs are complete. We are ready to reactivate the PR-T unit."

Everything else was forgotten for the moment as the Repair bots reactivated Vi. She zipped up almost immediately, hovering uncertainly, somewhat disoriented. VN-GO was at her side in a flash, leaning his head against her in a show of affection.

_I'm glad you're okay, Vi. I'm sorry I left you alone…_

Vi regarded him strangely. _What?_

He drew back, panicking. _Are you okay? Your memory isn't damaged, is it!?_

_I'm fine, VN-GO, but… I thought you didn't like me?_

_What!?_ This time, VN-GO drew back in shock before dropping his head sadly. _I never hated you, Vi. I admit at first I found you irritating and weird, but then I got to know you. I still think you're weird, but now it's kinda cute._

Vi stared at him for a moment. _Then how come you're always yelling at me?_

_I'm just not a good teacher, and that frustrates me. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and I'm sorry, but it was never because I don't like you._

_So you do like me?_

_Of course, dude!_ VN-GO leaned against her again as she laughed. It was the first time in a long, long time since she felt like she had a real friend.

The others were watching the exchange quietly. Though two out of three of them couldn't understand what was being said, they could all read the body language. Things were going well, and EVE couldn't help smiling and giggling.

Vi suddenly drew back, glancing about sharply. _Hey, what the?_

_What's wrong?_ Asked VN-GO.

_My vision just turned to static._

That drew the attention of the Repair Ward bots. _That is impossible. We tested your new optical sensor before reactivation. There should be no problems._

_I don't care what you think, I can't see!_

_If you wish, we will run a troubleshooting program._

_Yeah, you do that._

Vi returned to her place on the Repair Ward floor, VN-GO going to join WALL-E, EVE and McCrea. Heaving a sigh, he looked at the three. For a moment it seemed as thought he wanted to say something, but then he changed his mind. The others didn't know what to tell him anyway. It had been an unusual day, VN-GO being showered with rotten luck for most of it. WALL-E and McCrea did the only thing they could think of, patting the distraught paint bot reassuringly.

As much as EVE wanted to stick around and see how things would turn out, she had something else she needed to do. _I hate to run off on you, VN-GO, but I should see if I can find HAN-S. We're going to have to do something abut him, to keep this from happening again._

_Yeah, I getcha. Do what you gotta, and all that jazz._

EVE gave VN-GO a worried look before turning and taking off. WALL-E and the Captain would be able to take care of the rest. They only had to wait for the results of the troubleshooting.

_Hey, what did you do? I can see again._

The Repair Ward bots were nonplussed. _We did not do anything. We cannot even find a problem. Would you like us to continue checking?_

_If there's no problem anymore, is there any point?_ Vi was starting to get testy. She knew it wasn't exactly their fault if they couldn't find the problem, but she had been on the Axiom for too long now and she just wanted to leave.

_The problem has not been fixed. It could return._

_I don't care. If it becomes bothersome, I'll come back, okay?_

_We do not recommend that-_

_Shut up._

Vi zipped away from the Repair Ward bots to join VN-GO, WALL-E and the Captain. She sidled up to VN-GO and he leaned up against her once more. The mood was morose; things weren't going the way either of them had hoped. It wasn't a very good start to their lives.

"Okay?" Single word phrases were the only way WALL-E could really communicate with the other Axiom robots without resorting to pantomime. Unfortunately for VN-GO, that was the only way he could talk back. His corrupted language file only confused the little trash compactor when he tried to write to him. A nod was enough this time, though. Things weren't as okay as he would have liked, but it was the best he could hope for at the moment.

WALL-E pointed to the door. "Evah."

VN-GO knew what he meant and nodded again, tilting his head towards the door. Before he left, WALL-E gave VN-GO and Vi both a reassuring pat, then quickly disappeared out the door heading after EVE.

_Can we go home now?_ Vi was finding the ward depressing, though she knew returning to the studio wasn't going to be much better. She wasn't afraid that she would be attacked again, but attacked she had been. Never until she had first met VN-GO had she come to know any robots that would willingly damage another. Murder was something she had thought too human for robots to ever attempt.

_Are you sure you don't want to finish being repaired?_ VN-GO knew the question was somewhat hypocritical, but he couldn't help it. He had several software problems of his own, but he didn't want them fixed. He was afraid that repairing the glitches would change his personality, if not remove it completely, and he liked who he was.

_I just want to go home._

_Okay._

The two turned to leave as McCrea, who had been silent up until now, letting the two bots talk, spoke up. "Would you mind if I walk with you? There are a few things I'd like to say."

VN-GO looked at Vi. She shrugged two of her little accessory arms, so VN-GO nodded the okay to the Captain and together, the three left the ward. McCrea began to talk as they made their way down empty corridors towards the outside world.

"There's something I've been thinking about since the incident with Auto, and now this attack. Since we've made landfall, I've left the robots to roam and do as they please. Sure, we'll ask for help once in a while, but you've been free to do as you wish. Some are helping of their own free will and other, like you two, are just trying to start their own lives, and that's all fine.

"The problem is there are no rules to govern your behaviour anymore. I know we can't continue to use the old ones because those were designed to deal with mindless automatons, but something needs to be done to prevent this kind of thing from happening again. It doesn't seem right to leave it up to humans to write these rules, though, so I want to get everyone together to discuss this issue. Do you two think you could do me the favour of passing the word around to the other robots?"

The two nodded. What McCrea was suggesting sounded like a good idea. While both of them were rule breakers in their own ways, they both understood the importance of preventing future violence. If behaviour like HAN-S' were allowed to continue unchecked, it was only a matter of time before robots began to feel as though they could attack anyone with impunity.

"You don't think I'd be out stepping my bounds by suggesting this, do you?" Now McCrea sounded a little unsure. "I don't want to upset the robots."

Vi and VN-GO paused, exchanging glances. While the Captain's suggestion was a good one, it was true that a lot of the robots would be upset even just by the fact that it was a human suggesting it. They didn't want the humans running their lives anymore.

_He needs a robot liaison,_ said Vi. _As long as they see he's working in conjunction with us robots, there shouldn't be trouble._

VN-GO nodded his agreement and looked about for something to write on. Luckily, McCrea had some paper with him, and offered them to the paint bot.

"Hav eh robot liasun. I sugjust WALL-E."

McCrea couldn't help laughing. "Are you just saying that because he's your hero, or are you being serious?"

VN-GO wasn't insulted by the laughter, but he was being completely serious. "Seereeuslee. Most off we robots recognize WALL-E as the one hoo freed us. They'd bee moar comfortable with him then any other robot."

McCrea blinked. The paint bot had a very good point. "Okay. I'll have to talk to him about it later. Thanks for hearing me out."

"You're welcome."

Both VN-GO and McCrea were taken by surprise when Vi spoke. It was the first time either of them had heard her use any of her pre-recorded phrases. The voice was feminine, but it wasn't the same as the other PR-T units. The tone was bored, almost like she couldn't care less, but McCrea knew Vi couldn't do anything about that, and most likely meant what she said.

"Heh. Well, I should be going now. Seems I've got some work ahead of me. Hope your night goes a bit better than your day."

VN-GO hadn't realised what time it was, given his internal clock had been broken for years. He was startled to find it dark outside as the three left the Axiom.

"Farewell." Vi couldn't resist using another pre-recorded message. VN-GO just waved his head in the best approximation of a farewell gesture as he could. McCrea waved back as he headed off to his own home, in the other direction from the two bots' house.

X X X

The door to VN-GO's studio had been left open, but the room was undisturbed. VN-GO cast about, taking in the mess. He had built-in paint canisters, given his job, but Vi needed an outside source, unless she wanted to only use cosmetics. Now, these paints were splattered across the floor and over canvases which had been knocked over during the attack. Shards of broken plastic from Vi's visual sensor still littered the floor from where she had fallen.

_I guess we should start cleaning up…_ he said after a moment. Vi didn't reply as she began to pick up spilled brushes and paint containers, returning them to their former places.

VN-GO used his brush like a broom, sweeping up the broken plastic and shunting it out the door. As he turned back inside, he saw Vi lifting a canvas from the floor. It was the picture she had painted while he had been away, unfortunately now marred with random blobs of spattered paint. The subject matter could still be understood.

_What's that you've got there?_ He asked. Vi was the only odd PR-T unit he had ever seen before, and now he was intrigued by the four in her painting.

Vi looked at it for a moment before replying. _Nothing._

_Did you paint this while I was away?_ VN-GO continued to prod, wanting to know more. _Who are they?_

Vi sighed, both in response to VN-GO's questioning, but also because her vision had just turned to static once more. She wasn't going to bother the paint bot with that particular problem at the moment, but she knew she couldn't avoid answering his question forever. _They were my sisters._

_Were? Where are they now?_

_Gone._

VN-GO had his own brother units, over two hundred of them, but he had never gotten close to any of them. His personality had developed late in his existence, and that 'bug' was caught quickly. He was sent to the Repair Ward long before he had time to get to know them. They were still around, though, if he ever wanted to try, so Vi's response confused him. _Gone? How can they be gone?_

He wasn't trying to upset Vi, but it was obvious she was having difficulty talking about it. _We went obsolete…_

She trailed off as VN-GO came up beside her, touching his head to her side reassuringly. He had heard of robots going obsolete, but generally they were shut down and put into storage. _If they were stored away, we can ask the Captain to reactivate them. They've been reactivating as many obsolete robots as they can find now, maybe they're already online again!_

Vi made a sound that was almost like a sob, taking VN-GO by surprise. _That's impossible._

_Come on, dude. It is not._

_Yes it is!_ Vi's tone was suddenly angry and bitter as she pulled away from the paint bot. _They were dismantled and recycled for parts!_

VN-GO felt like he had been hit by HAN-S. It hadn't exactly been rare for a robot to be dismantled in the earlier years on the Axiom, but it had been uncommon enough to be something most obsolete units didn't have to worry about. Later on, after the humans had gotten so lazy they never got out of their chairs, that practice had been abandoned altogether.

_I…I'm sorry…_

Vi sighed again, settling on the floor next to VN-GO as she regarded her painting, her vision clearing once more. _I miss them._

_Will you tell me about them?_

Vi pointed out each sister as she named them. She started with the acid green unit. _That's Punky. She was the oldest. Dharma,_ and Vi now pointed to the tie dyed unit, _apparently she was named after an ancient television show. _Vi pointed next to the shiny gold unit and the shimmery white. _Goldie and Sissy, but we all called Sissy Screwloose. Or just Screwy. She was always a bit odd. We had our own beauty shop to ourselves, since we handled odd styles that the normal PR-T's didn't do. In the beginning, we saw a lot of customers, but then they stopped coming…_

There was something VN-GO wanted to know, but he was afraid to ask. It turned out that he didn't have to when Vi continued after a brief pause.

_They tried to adapt us to work as normal PR-T's, but… I was the only one who was able to do it. They took my sisters away and I never saw them again… I found out later they had been taken apart._

The two were silent for several moments before something struck the paint bot. _Is that why you don't like to be alone? Why you don't like to be on the Axiom?_

_I didn't realise it until we made landfall that everything about that ship was driving me crazy. Getting off made me feel so much better… I guess it's because everything about the Axiom reminds me of my sisters that finally being freed from that constant reminder was the best thing to ever happen to me. Until I met you…_

VN-GO was taken aback. _Me? Why?_

_You're the first robot who's been able to put up with me since my sisters were taken. I know I'm a little strange to be around at first, and that tended to put everyone else off getting to know me. It was really lonely._

_I kinda know how that feels, to be honest. I was stuck in the Repair Ward for most of my conscious life. Being lonely sucks._

The two fell silent once more. Their chance meeting had brought with it some strange occurrences. While some weren't very happy, it was true some were for the better. Though VN-GO had wished to ditch her and get back to his own life at first, being forced into her company long enough to get to know her was probably the best thing to happen to him in a long time. He knew she was strange, but he had gotten to like it.

_VN-GO?_

_Yeah?_

_Are we going to keep up this teacher/student farce?_

He laughed and shook his head. _Nah. It's clear that wasn't working out._

_I can still stay here with you, though?_

VN-GO couldn't resist being an ass. _Well… I dunno, dude. What's in it for me?_

_You jerk!_ She swatted him with one of her little arms, and he just laughed again.

_Of course you can stay. It's out studio, isn't it?_ Vi went quiet, staring at VN-GO. After a moment, he started getting worried. _Vi?_

_Our?_ She asked, sounding stunned.

VN-GO was smirking again. _Well, yeah. You might not be my student anymore, but you're still my friend and fellow artist._

_Is that all?_ Vi sounded disappointed.

Now VN-GO was confused. _Is there something wrong with that?_

_No… but… never mind._

_Have I upset you? I'm sorry…_

_Don't apologise to me, apologize to the Dark Spirits,_ Vi said haughtily, slipping into her Mistress Vista persona. _Master Gates doesn't take kindly to those who upset his minions._

VN-GO stared at her for a moment. _You know what? Shut up._ With that, he raised his head to her side, until his small, ice blue optical sensor was next to her larger, round pale purple one and let a spark fly.

Vi almost fell to the ground in shock, nearly losing control of her hovering ability. She had hoped he might come to feel about her the way she felt about him, but it had seem like nothing more than a hopeless dream. He had always been angry with her for something or other since they had first met, and after a couple weeks of it, she had begun to doubt it would ever change. She had had no idea that his problem had been less her and more his lack of teaching skills.

VN-GO had gotten quite fond of Vi after a while, but he had never been able to tell her, too busy being aggravated by his lousy attempts to teach. Now that he didn't have that floating over him any more, he felt so much better. He kept his head pressed up against her and felt her press back.

_I'll give you one last piece of artistic advice,_ VN-GO said after a moment. _Forget everything I told you before. Paint what you feel. If it makes you happy, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, it'll still be a masterpiece._

_Oh yeah? In that case…_ Vi drifted away, returning a moment later with a paintbrush in hand. Before VN-GO could figure out what she was up to, she painted a little yellow smiley face on his side, above his name stamp.

_Hey!_

_You said to paint what makes you happy, right?_ Vi said teasingly.

The sound of robotic laughter echoed through the night air as the two continued to fool around, ignoring the mess to enjoy each other's company and their newfound love. This would have been the heart-warming, if corny, end to the story, if they had not suddenly been startled by a screech of static from the door.

_What – what have you been doing!?!_ shrieked M-O.

Embarrassed, VN-GO dipped his head nervously. _We weren't – we aren't –_ he began.

_This place is a disaster!_ M-O said petulantly. _Help me clean it!_

_Oh, the – right, okay, _replied VN-GO, exchanging a sensor-wink with Vi, who was obviously trying not to giggle. They got to work.

**The End**


End file.
